Talk:Shankha
= Testimonials = *Does NOT aggro a 75 character | Soloed easy by a 75 RDM/NIN | when I forgot to cast stoneskin or recast Utsusemi it hit for 92 damage through phalanx --Leane 02:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd by a 75 WHM/BLM. Forgot to fully buff before engaging, so this caused me to waste a little more MP than otherwise. Kept Haste, Blink and Stoneskin up as much as possible, casted Slow and Blind on him but let Ice Spikes dole out the Paralyze to save on MP. Only had to cast Cure IV once. Didn't recieve any EXP for the fight. --Anobi 21:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Easily solo'd as 66 NIN/DNC, didn't aggro, no drop. Took a little time as I was there for something else so the only weapon I had on me was a GKT with 157 skill and no tools except shihei. Never once touched me, got 56 exp. --Jakk Frost 20:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Easy solo for 75BST/WHM using CourierCarrie. With Scissor Guard on Carrie, Painful Whip was doing between 40-80 damage if it landed, most Painful Whips missed --Rirae 11:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as 75BLM/WHM with capped skills. Resisted all sleeps and binds, but was able to land slow and paralyze. Killable with a combination of blink, stoneskin, thunder iv, aspir, and drain. Painful whip hit for 260 without stoneskin. NovionSolarius 05:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *Painful Whip hit 73 Drk/Sam for an average of 250 each time, didn't increase or decrease in damage. *Took no damage as PLD/NIN, easily soloable. *Solo'd as BLU60/NIN30. Fought unprepared wasn't exactly easy. (was farming Maelstrom) --Dragoram 05:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Tried as a PUP64/DNC32 with full TP and died. Had guard gear equipped as I was skilling up on the opo opos. Hit incredibly hard, 200 per hit, and spams Painful whip for 400+. *Easy solo as PUP69/WAR34 using accuracy, attack, and guard gear. Used Soulsoother Head and kept 1 Light Maneuver up at all times for Flashbulb and cures. Almost died near the end because of near back-to-back Painful Whips. Normal attacks did 80+, criticaling for ~135. Painful Whip started at around ~240 and when it was almost dead it hit for 339. Seemed like Painful Whip got stronger the more it hit or the lower its HP got. --Eital 05:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as DNC60/SAM30. EVA gear: Empress Hairpin, Scorpion Harness +1, Raven Bracers, Raven Hose, Tabin Boots +1. Painful Whip hits hard (400+) and usually hit a lot of the time (but was evaded several times). A good EVA build and Reverse Flourish/Meditate helps in mitigating Painful Whip with Curing Waltz III. Keep Drain Samba on at all times, and debuff as needed for finishing moves, as you'll be needing that TP. Can get a little hairy, but play it right and you'll be fine. Started at 300% TP. I must add that I recieved 2 Cure III's from a wandering Blue Mage on the isle learning spells, but aside from that, I wasn't in any danger that required them and the Blue Mage did nothing else. --SharisXI 21:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as THF78/DNC34 brought me in the yellow twice due to Painful whip(usually did around 250 damage with regular hits in the 90s). Was by no means a hard fight though. Sambas and Waltzes and whittle away. Can also confirm it never went into its shell. *62PLD/WAR solo, was a joke, spammed TP moves near the end, was never a real challenge. --Thefinalrune 02:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Other notes * Fought this 4 times (no drops) but I noticed that unlike other Uragnites mobs it doesnt hide into shell. can someone else confirm? --Mira el dito 20:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 76 DRK/NIN easy fight, I confirm this one don't hide in the shell. Dec 3 2010 (UTC) *Can it be sleep-nuked? --Josephpate 06:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Based on the above poster's info, that puts the mob at level 52 (56xp to a level 66 is -14 levels or 'Easy Prey') Editing page to reflect this --Yekyaa 17:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *Has a very high regain as mentioned above (if you are using fast weapon(s) it can TP move back to back very often). Doesnt go in his shell like normal Uragnites do. Painful Whip seems to be critical based, would usually do around 50dmg on my 75 PLD without any defensive gear and sometime go up to 148 but rarely more. *Painful whip is easy to dodge, never hit a 75 sam/blm, hits slow enough for a samurai to get seigan and third eye active. It also did NOT hide in its shell. Went 1/1 on drop rate with Treasure Hound (make sure to have signet). Really easy fight as 75Blu/37Thf. Soloed 80BLM/37WHM - Could not bind or sleep it. DoT/Nuke drained/aspired every time. Thunder IV did around 940-1k. Melee around 80-90's with Earth Staff. Pretty easy. 0/1 Yokhai 05:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) 65 Bst/Whm- Soloed it with no problem used on Pet Food Delta, this was not necessary, I cure myself one time after my pet De-spawned. Rampaged it three times for about 300-440, over all easy fight could have soloed it a few levels earlier. I also noticed it doesn't use the poison that others do.